The ability of the coronary artery to constrict after PTCA in the dilated region will be tested with the infusion of graded concentrations of acetylcholine. We will test whether lowering of elevated blood cholesterol and triglyceride levels will reduce the vasoconstrictive response to acetylcholine in diseased coronary arteries.